Heaven (Trilogy of Broken Angel)
by NichanJung
Summary: Sehancur-hancurnya malaikat, ia tetaplah seorang malaikat dengan sejuta kebaikan padanya. Seonggok jiwa yang terjerat dalam kungkungan sang demon pun bisa kembali suci. Hingga pada akhirnya semua berakhir pada satu titik, Heaven. Meanie Fanfic. Mingyu. Wonwoo. GyuWon. Yaoi. NC-17-18, DLDR.
Nichan_Jung

Present

Heaven

(Trilogy of Broken Angel)

Cast: Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu

Support Cast: Jihoon, Soonyoung, Jun

Genre: Angst/Hurt

Rate: NC-17-18-19-20

Warning: Typo, kesalahan EYD, narasi berantakan, baper, ooc

Summary:

Sehancur-hancurnya malaikat, ia tetaplah seorang malaikat dengan sejuta kebaikan padanya. Seonggok jiwa yang terjerat dalam kungkungan sang demon pun bisa kembali suci. Hingga pada akhirnya semua berakhir pada satu titik, Heaven.

~ Heaven ~

Jun berbaring dengan malasnya di sebuah sofa berwarna hitam metalik. Sedari tadi ia hanya ditemani sepi, sang sepupu masih betah mengurung dirinya di dalam ruangan berwarna biru muda, kamar pribadinya. Jun merasa kebosanan, tapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Ia malas menonton televisi, tidak ada acara yang menarik.

Jarum jam bergerak konsisten meninggalkan sesayup suara khas yang memenuhi ruangan keluarga. Detakan jam yang perlahan entah bagaimana terdengar beriringan dengan suara detakan jantungnya. Jun tersenyum tipis, mulai menikmati kesendiriannya di rumah yang cukup besar ini.

Suara bel dan ketukan berulang kali dari pintu depan mengusik ketenangan Jun yang baru dirasakannya beberapa detik. Lidahnya berdecak kesal. Jun menggerutu, ia terganggu.

Pintu kayu berwarna coklat tua terbuka dan Jun tidak heran melihat siapa yang didapatinya. Tanpa banyak bertanya ataupun basa-basi, Jun memersilahkan sang tamu untuk masuk dengan gerakan kepalanya.

"Aku minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi sebelumnya." Jun dapat melihat guratan penyesalan dalam raut wajah lelaki yang sebenarnya tampan ini. Namun ketampanannya tertutupi oleh kekosongan pandangan matanya. Seolah menyatakan bahwa tubuh tegap nan tampan di depannya ini hanyalah tubuh tanpa jiwa.

"Lupakan. Ia ada di kamarnya. Selesaikan masalah kalian." Jun memilih mengambil jaket kulitnya yang tergantung pada gantungan mantel di sudut ruangan.

"Aku akan pergi dan mungkin menginap di rumah temanku. Tapi ingat, aku akan mencari dan menghajarmu jika sampai ia terluka lagi." Setelah mengatakan ucapan penuh peringatan itu, Jun melangkah keluar. Beberapa menit kemudian deru halus mesin mobil terdengar, membuat sang tamu menghela nafasnya.

~ Heaven ~

Wonwoo bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Keringat membasahi pelipis dan lehernya. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kesakitan. Deru nafasnya kasar dan kepalanya bergerak ke kiri kanan tanpa terarah.

"Mingyu!"

Wonwoo berteriak. Matanya terbuka sempurna. Keringat bercucuran semakin deras. Ia memegang dadanya yang bergemuruh. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes. Wonwoo menangis dalam keterkejutan dan ketidaksadarannya. Bukankah ini mencerminkan alam bawah sadarnya yang mungkin terluka?

Wonwoo masih menstabilkan nafasnya saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu dan betapa terkejutnya Wonwoo. Sosok yang baru beberapa detik yang lalu lewat dalam mimpinya kini sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Tidak. Wonwoo tidak ingin menemuinya.

"Pergi!"

Sepatah kata yang membuat Mingyu, lelaki yang membuka pintu kamar Wonwoo, terperanjat dan merasakan denyutan nyeri di dada kirinya. Tapi Mingyu sudah tidak ingin memahami kata yang keluar dari mulut Wonwoo. Ia justru mendekat satu langkah.

"Pergi! Jangan mendekat!" Kali ini Wonwoo berteriak. Sebuah bantal melayang ke arah Mingyu. Tepat mengenai kepalanya. Rasa pusing menghantamnya secara tiba-tiba. Benda empuk itu juga memiki momentum yang besar yang dapat membuat tubuhnya sedikit melangkah mundur.

Mingyu melihat Wonwoo dengan raut memelas dan sebuah tekanan batin yang terlihat jelas. Wonwoo tidak ingin melihat hal itu, jadi ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. Mingyu memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. Ia semakin mendekat ke ranjang _king size_ Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo."

"Jangan mendekat." Wonwoo masih _kekeuh_ dengan permintaannya. Mingyu terpaku di tempatnya. Lirihan suara Wonwoo terdengar begitu memilukan di telinganya. Mingyu sadar, di sini Wonwoo lebih terluka dari pada dirinya. Mingyu mengingat dengan jelas segala perlakuan buruk yang telah dilakukannya pada malaikatnya itu.

"Woo." Lagi, Mingyu kembali memanggil nama Wonwoo. Kali ini dengan lebih lembut dan penuh rasa bersalah. Tubuh Wonwoo bergetar. Mingyu melihatnya dan ia mencoba mendekat kembali.

"Ku mohon, Wonwoo." Wonwoo menggeleng. Rasanya Mingyu ingin menghantamkan dirinya ke tempok ataupun mengiris nadinya di depan Wonwoo supaya lelaki itu mau berpaling dan melihatnya. Tapi tidak, Mingyu hanya dapat terdiam kembali.

"Maafkan aku, untuk segalanya. Ku mohon."

Tidak ada balasan apapun dari Wonwoo. Mingyu menanti sampai 15 menit berlalu. Dan selama itu ia hanya menatap pundak kurus Wonwoo. Memikirkan pasti wajah lelaki emo itu sudah penuh dengan linangan air mata. Mingyu meremat jarinya, kasar.

"Semua perlakuanku hanya memberimu luka dan kesedihan." Mingyu menarik nafasnya. Lalu menghembuskannya sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Bahkan di saat kau kembali, aku lagi-lagi membuatmu terluka."

Wonwoo tidak bergeming. Kepalanya tertunduk. Kedua tangannya saling meremas, berusaha mengurangi gejolak dalam hatinya.

"Ibu sudah menceritakan semuanya. Aku merasa sangat bejat dan berdosa kepadamu. Jika ada ganjaran yang tepat, mungkin hanya dengan menghilang selamanya dari hidupmu, itu terdengar sedikit impas." Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Wonwoo-ya. Aku tidak datang untuk memintamu kembali padaku. Meski aku sudah menanti lama saat-saat kau kembali." Mingyu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Matanya memerah.

"Aku datang hanya untuk meminta pengampunanmu, Wonwoo-ya." Tekanan udara di kamar Wonwoo sepertinya menurun, terasa dingin.

"Tidak ada harapankah?" Mingyu kembali berbicara tanpa respon. Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya di ujung kasur yang berbeda dengan Wonwoo. Tubuhnya ia hadapkan pada sosok Wonwoo. Lagi-lagi suasana diam mendominasi.

"Wonwoo..."

"Kepergianmu waktu itu sangat memukulku. Kejadian itu merubah kehidupanku. Kau tahu, aku hampir kembali menyakiti tubuhku dengan barang-barang haram itu. Tak jarang iblis juga berbisik untuk mengakhri hidupku. Tidak ada yang tahu, tapi beberapa kali bujukan iblis itu hampir aku lakukan. Soonyoung banyak menyelamatkanku waktu itu. Dan Jihoon, ia dengan sangat sabar menghadapi keterpurukanku. Ia selalu menyemangatiku dengan terus menceritakan tentang dirimu." Mingyu menelan ludahnya. Kini ia menunduk menatap lantai keramik berwarna putih di bawah kakinya.

"Jika aku bisa mendikte Tuhan, aku akan meminta-Nya untuk menggoreskan takdir yang indah dan manis untuk kita. Aku ingin selalu merasakan kebahagiaan denganmu. Tapi aku sadar, bahkan Tuhan pun mungkin murka denganku karena aku sudah menyakiti malaikat-Nya. Sampai pada akhirnya aku memahami, akulah perusak takdir yang sudah Tuhan rangkai dengan sempurna."

"Wonwoo-ya..."

"Pulanglah. Aku ingin sendiri." Jawab terakhir Wonwoo. Dingin, tegas, dan tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

Mingyu paham. Ia belum termaafkan. Menarik kembali tangannya yang hampir menyentuh puncak kepala Wonwoo, Mingyu bergeming.

Deritan ranjang terdengar saat Mingyu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Menimbulkan tarikan nafas Wonwoo yang bahkan terdengar sampai di gendang telinga Mingyu.

"Maafkan ku, Woo." Mingyu berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kamar Wonwoo. Lalu ditariknya pintu coklat muda tersebut, menutupnya dengan perlahan.

Runtuh sudah. Wonwoo terduduk di lantai dingin kamarnya. Punggungnya bersandar pada pinggiran ranjang. Tidak ada lelehan air mata seperti yang dipikirkan Mingyu tadi. Hanya gurat luka yang terlihat semakin dalam. Wonwoo menjambak rambutnya. Tangannya secara acak meraih apapun dan melemparkannya ke dinding. Sebuah pigura terjatuh akibat hantaman dari bantal berbentuk bola yang dilemparkan Wonwoo, sebuah foto Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang saling bertatapan.

Di luar kamar, Mingyu terjatuh begitu pintu tertutup dengan sempurna. Ia bahkan masih dapat mendengar pecahan kaca dari dalam kamar Wonwoo. Mingyu tidak mendengar isakan Wonwoo tapi ia tahu, Wonwoo lebih terluka tanpa mampu menangis lagi. Mengingat segala kesalahannya membuat Mingyu memukulkan kepalanya. Hatinya bahkan nyatanya lebih sakit mengetahui Wonwoo seperti itu. Ingin ia membuka kembali pintu itu dan memaksa Wonwoo untuk kembali dalam dekapannya, tapi itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan, malah mungkin juga menghancurkan segalanya.

Kedua lelaki yang saling mencintai tersebut melewati malam dengan saling menyakiti. Mencoba menata hati mereka yang porak-poranda. Mingyu berpikir mungkin esok hari ia bisa menemui Wonwoo kembali dan meminta maafnya. Sementara Wonwoo mencoba untuk menenangkan keegoisan dan ketakutannya, menyiapkan diri dan hatinya untuk menemui Mingyu kembali.

~ Heaven ~

Keesokan harinya.

Wonwoo terbangun pagi sekali. Matahari masih bergelung dengan nyaman dalam peraduannya. Udara masih sedingin es. Embun masih menutupi kuncup-kuncup, beberapa masih bergelantungan di ujung-ujung daun. Wonwoo membuka jendela kamarnya, semilir angin menerbangkan tirai tipis dan menerpa wajah tampannya.

Hampir semalaman lelaki yang terlalu pendiam ini hanya terduduk di tepi ranjangnya, sampai akhirnya ia tidak sadar kapan matanya menutup akibat kepenatan yang terasa. Hanya saja bayangan hitam tipis memoles bagian bawah matanya, menciptakan arsiran samar-samar sebuah kantung mata.

Wonwoo menghirup udara subuh hari, memasoknya ke paru-parunya yang kehausan oksigen bersih. Wonwoo merentangkan kedua tangan sebelum akhirnya kembali terdiam ketika pikirannya menampilkan wajah memelas Mingyu. Jujur semalam Wonwoo sangat ingin mendekap Mingyu ke dalam pelukannya. Memberikan pelukan penenang, kecupan penuh sayang, dan mengatakan jika semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi sebagian dirinya menahan segala kerinduannya. Bagian dirinya yang telah berulang kali tersakiti itu membangun benteng pertahanan yang kuat. Ia takut kembali terluka.

Namun sisinya yang lain mengingatkan, ketiadaan Mingyu juga bukan pengobatan terbaik. Justru sebaliknya, dirinya dan Mingyu bahkan mungkin orang lain juga akan ikut tersakiti dengan porsi yang berbeda. Wonwoo membayangkan wajah sedih ibu Mingyu, Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Mereka selama ini selalu ada untuknya maupun untuk Mingyu. Mengingat apa yang sudah mereka berikan, tidak sepantasnya Wonwoo ikut meneteskan nila ke dalam air susu mereka.

Wonwoo teringat akan sepupunya, Jun. Setelah Mingyu pergi, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Ia bahkan melupakan Jun. Tetapi lelaki itu pasti tahu bagaimana harus mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Betapa terkejutnya Wonwoo ketika baru saja melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Mingyu terduduk di lantai di samping pintu kamarnya. Wonwoo mendekat dan berjongkok di depan Mingyu. Wajah Mingyu tenggelam dilipatan tangan yang diletakkan di atas kedua lututnya yang tertekuk. Posisi ini pasti sangat tidak menyenangkan. Tubuh Mingyu pasti terasa sakit.

Tangan kanan Wonwoo terulur menyentuh rambut Mingyu, mengusapnya pelan. Ia melakukannya beberapa kali. Terlihat pergerakan kecil dari Mingyu, kemudian mata sayu lelaki itu terbuka dan langsung bersitatap dengan Wonwoo. Mingyu terkaget dan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, seolah tidak memercayai penglihatannya sendiri. Takut berharap, takut mendapati ini hanyalah refleksi dari mimpinya karena ia sangat merindukan Wonwoo. Mingyu menggeleng pelan, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Pasti hanya mimpi." Lagi-lagi Mingyu terkekeh. Sampai pada akhirnya elusan tangan lembut nan dingin milik Wonwoo menyentakkan Mingyu. Matanya membelalak lebih dari yang tadi. Mingyu benar-benar tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

"Kau tidak sedang bermimpi, Mingyu-ya." Wonwoo masih mengelus pipi Mingyu.

Tersadar jika yang ada di depannya benar-benar Wonwoo-nya, tanpa pikir panjang Mingyu menerjang Wonwoo hingga mereka berdua terjatuh, Wonwoo tidak sigap menahan berat tubuh Mingyu yang terlalu tiba-tiba.

Mingyu tidak bisa untuk tidak memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat. Melimpahkan kecupan-kecupan kerinduan di sekujur wajah Wonwoo. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya. Sampai tadi malam Wonwo masih enggan bahkan hanya untuk bertatapan dengannya. Tapi sekarang? Lelaki kurus itu mengelus rambut dan pipinya.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih. Terima kasih, Tuhan." Mingyu tidak berhenti dan tidak ingin berhenti memeluk dan mengecup Wonwoo. Sementara Wonwoo hanya mengelus punggung bidang Mingyu dengan perasaan sayang.

"Bangunlah." Mereka bangkit dan Wonwoo menarik Mingyu menuju ruang makan. Ia menyuruh Mingyu untuk duduk di salah satu kursi. Mingyu menuruti semua perintah Wonwoo tanpa membantahnya sedikitpun.

"Jangan kemana-mana, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan." Mingyu mengangguk dengan patuh. Sebenarnya ini terlalu dini untuk memulai sarapan. Tetapi Wonwoo melihat Mingyu terlalu lemas dan juga badan Mingyu sedikit hangat.

Dari tempat duduknya, Mingyu mengamati Wonwoo yang bergerak dengan gesit menyiapkan sarapan mereka. Sedikitpun wajahnya tidak berpaling dari tubuh Wonwoo. Perasaan lega menyeruak di dalam hatinya. Membuat tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan. Mingyu patut bersyukur perihal menghangatnya sikap Wonwoo kepadanya. Mungkin jika itu orang lain, ia tidak akan dimaafkan secepat ini.

Ya, Wonwoo sudah memaafkannya. Mingyu sangat paham sikap Wonwoo yang tidak harus mengatakan sejelasnya, tapi dia melakukannya dengan tindakannya. Seperti yang tadi dilakukannya, mengelus rambut dan pipinya. Mingyu benar-benar tersadar sampai ke sel-sel tubuhnya, Wonwoo benar-benar malaikatnya. Mulai hari ini Mingyu bersumpah atas kehidupannya sendiri, ia tidak akan pernah lagi menyakiti dan melukai Wonwoo. Ia akan menjaga berlian seperti Wonwoo dengan sangat baik dan penuh cinta.

Wonwoo datang menghampiri Mingyu dengan sepiring roti isi dan sepiring buah apel yang sudah di potong-potong. Lalu ia kembali ke dapur dan membawa dua gelas cangkir susu hangat. Mingyu menerimanya dengan senyuman. Mereka menikmati sarapan sederhana dengan saling melempar senyum. Mingyu lagi-lagi bersyukur.

~ Heaven ~

Jun masih belum kembali. Mingyu dan Wonwoo sedang duduk di sofa yang terpisah. Tidak banyak _skinship_ yang terjadi. Hanya saling melihat, tersenyum dan saling menatap lagi. Sedari tadi keduanya dilingkupi kesunyian dan perasaan canggung.

Wonwoo mengamati Mingyu dengan mendetail. Mingyu terlihat lebih kurus dibandingkan sebelum ia pergi dulu. Tulang rahangnya juga terlihat lebih jelas, semakin tirus. Lalu bibirnya sedikit memucat. Rambut yang terlihat semakin panjang dan tidak terawat. Mingyu memang belum sempat memangkas rambutnya. Lalu samar-samar Wonwoo juga dapat melihat kantung mata yang sedikit menghitam di kelopak matanya. Sebenarnya penampilan Mingyu saat ini juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Tapi setidaknya Wonwoo terlihat lebih hidup.

Wonwoo beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meletakkan bokongnya di samping Mingyu. Jemarinya lagi-lagi meraih pipi Mingyu dan mengelusnya. Wonwoo membiarkan jemarinya menari merasakan setiap lekukan wajah Mingyu. Wonwoo menikmatinya. Pipi, hitung, bibir, mata, semuanya disentuh dengan penuh cinta.

Mingyu memejamkan matanya merasakan jemari Wonwoo yang halus meraba kulitnya. Seulas senyum tipis terukir. Mingyu merasa bahagia. Mata Mingyu terbuka saat jemari Wonwoo berhenti tepat di belahan bibirnya. Wonwoo memandang bibir Mingyu dengan seksama, dan hal itu tidak luput dari penglihatan Mingyu.

Menyadari Mingyu memergokinya, Wonwoo menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah muda di pipinya. Lalu tangan Mingyu menyentuh dagu Wonwoo, membuatnya berhadapan. Mingyu mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Terpaan nafas hangat keduanya saling bertemu dan bertabrakan di ruang hampa. Kedua belah bibir itu bersinggungan. Tubuh Wonwoo tersentak kecil seperti mendapat kejutan listrik bertegangan sangat rendah. Mereka hanya saling menempel, seolah hanya ingin merasakan keberadaan satu sama lainnya.

Mingyu menjauhkan wajahnya beberapa senti. Namun ujung hidung mereka masih saling bersentuhan. Wonwoo memejamkan mata dan bernafas dengan tergesa. Sementara Mingyu memerhatikan wajah sempurna Wonwoo. Ia tersenyum kembali.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

Wonwoo membuka matanya demi mendengar ungkapan cinta dari Mingyu. Ia tidak perlu menjawabnya karena Mingyu sudah sangat tahu apa jawaban darinya.

"Jangan pernah lagi berpaling dariku, Mingyu-ya. Kau hampir membunuhku, jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi." Hanya itu yang terucap oleh Wonwoo.

"Tidak akan pernah lagi. Karena itu sama saja dengan membunuh diriku sendiri."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Mingyu mengecup Wonwoo lagi. Kali ini ia mulai memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil. Bibir mereka masih saling beradaptasi. Sudah sangat lama keduanya tidak saling merasai. Perlahan tempo ciuman itu semakin meningkat seiring dengan suhu ruangan yang juga ikut meningkat, matahari semakin tinggi.

Di dalam ciuman mereka, Mingyu menarik Wonwoo untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Wonwoo menuruti, bokongnya persis berada di atas paha Mingyu, kedua kakinya di lipat di kedua sisi paha luar Mingyu. Tidak puas hanya seperti itu, Mingyu menarik pinggang Wonwoo untuk menempel lebih intim lagi. Hal ini membuat kejantanan mereka berdua saling bertemu.

Wonwoo terengah. Ciuman Mingyu benar-benar agresif. Lidah Mingyu menyapu setiap hal yang ditemuinya di dalam mulut Wonwoo. Sesekali kedua daging tak bertulang itu akan saling melilit, menari dengan luwesnya. Penyatuan saliva yang berubah menjadi rasa manis dan kecapan kenikmatan memenuhi kesunyian rumah Wonwoo.

Keduanya masih terengah-engah. Bibir Mingyu mulai mengecup pangkal leher Wonwoo, menjilat dan menggigitnya. Wonwoo merasa seperti digigit semut, hanya saja ini terasa sangat nikmat. Wonwoo mendesah, kedua tangannya bekerja di rambut Mingyu. Merematnya dengan penuh gairah. Ciuman Mingyu semakin memabukkan dan leher Wonwoo bagaikan kanvas yang sudah terpenuhi dengan lukisan lidah Mingyu. Bercakan merah keunguan menambah manis leher jenjang berwarna seputih susu itu.

"Euunghhh." Lagi-lagi erangan nikmat keluar dari bibir manis Wonwoo. Tangan Mingyu sedang bermain dengan lihai di dada kirinya, menekan, mencubit, dan memelintirnya. Sensasi yang dihasilkan membuat Wonwoo melemah. Ia tidak kuat menahan gairah kenikmatan ini.

Mingyu mendorong tubuh Wonwoo ke samping, kini Wonwoo terlentang di sofa dengan Mingyu berada di atasnya. Wonwoo memandang Mingyu dengan mata sayunya yang penuh gairah. Mingyu pun begitu, kilatan nafsu memancar dengan kuat seolah tidak ada hari esok lagi untuk menyatakan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

"Mingyu-ya." Mingyu membalas panggilan Wonwoo dengan gumaman.

Wonwoo menarik tengkuk Mingyu untuk mendekatinya, lalu ia mencium bibir Mingyu. Ciuman panas kembali terjadi. Tangan keduanya kini lebih aktif bekerja. Tanpa mereka sadari, kaos Mingyu sudah terlempar entah kemana, dan kancing baju tidur Wonwoo sudah terbuka seluruhnya. Keduanya masih sibuk mengecup, dan Mingyu mencium Wonwoo di berbagai tempat, mulai dari bibir, leher, dada, perut. Bahkan mingyu berulang kali mengemut jakun dan menjilati _collarbone_ Wonwoo yang terlihat sangat seksi dimatanya.

Ciuman Mingyu semakin menurun sampai ke pangkal paha Wonwoo. Dari luar celana ia mengusap gembungan yang ada di sana, mendekatkan mulutnya dan mengecupnya beberapa kali, lalu ia mencoba untuk memasukkan ke dalam mulut seolah-olah memakannya. Wonwoo melenguh.

Mingyu menarik turun celana tidur Wonwoo sekalian dengan boxernya. Tanpa menungu apapun, ia menggenggam kejantanan Wonwoo dan memijatnya sebentar. Wonwoo meringis. Mingyu mulai mendekatkan mulutnya dan mengecup puncak kelamin Wonwoo dengan sensual. Tubuh Wonwoo merinding. Lalu Mingyu memasukkan benda tersebut ke dalam mulutnya, perlahan-lahan sampai ke pangkalnya. Ia mencoba menelan semuanya, milik Wonwoo tidaklah terlalu besar dan panjang jadi semuanya tertampung sempurna dalam rongga hangat mulut Mingyu. Perlahan diangkat kepalanya lalu di turunkannya lagi, Mingyu membuatnya seolah sensasi _in-out_. Kejantanan Wonwoo tegang dengan sempurna, ia menjadi _hard_ oleh perlakuan Mingyu yang baru beberapa menit.

Mingyu terus bermain dengan kejantanan Wonwoo sampai akhirnya ia mendengar Wonwoo berdesis keenakan. Pinggul Wonwoo bergerak-gerak kecil menyodok tenggorokannya. Mingyu paham jika Wonwoo akan segera mengalami pelepasan, karena itu ia membantu dengan menyedot kejantanan itu, lalu kembali meng- _in-out_ -kannya. Tak berapa lama, cairan Wonwoo menyembur ke dalam mulut Mingyu yang langsung di telannya. Wonwoo terengah-engah. Mulutnya terbuka. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas. Dadanya naik turun mencoba memasukkan udara sebanyakyang ia bisa ke dalam paru-paru kecilnya.

Mingyu memandangi Wonwoo sambil menjilati bibirnya. Di mata Mingyu, Wonwoo saat ini berlipat kali lebih seksi dari biasanya, bnahkan Wonwoo lebih seksi dari model-medel video porno yang biasa di tontonnya. Wonwoo adalah sumber segala kebahagiaan dan kenikmatannya, dan bagian kecil hatinya kembali merutuki perbuatannya yang dulu berpaling dari Wonwoo.

Beransur Wonwoo semakin terkendali, ia sudah bernafas dengan normal. Kejantanannya juga sudah terkulai setelah memuntahkan cairan yang sangat banyak. Ini pelepasan terbaiknya.

"Giliranmu." Wonwoo berbisik dengan suara serak namun Mingyu dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Ia menarik Wonwoo hingga kembali terduduk di dalam pangkuannya. Tangan kurus Wonwoo melingkar tanpa malu lagi pada leher Mingyu. Posisi mereka benar-benar intim, bahkan dada mereka saling bergesekan. Mingyu melumat bibir Wonwoo kembali. Ia melakukannya dengan seduktif dan erotis. Gesekan-gesekan yang dibuat Wonwoo pada pertemuan kejantanan mereka semakin membuat Mingyu lupa daratan. Terlebih Wonwoo sudah tidak memakai celananya, itu semakin membuat Mingyu terangsang.

"Hanya lakukan _blowjob_ seperti yang ku lakukan." Perintah Mingyu yang diangguki oleh Wonwoo. Perlahan Wonwoo menurunkan tubuhnya hingga menyentuh dinginnya lantai keramik. Ia memulainya dengan menggenggam milik Mingyu. Wonwoo terhenyak saat merasakan ukurannya yang terlalu besar, mungkin sebelah tangannya tidak akan cukup menampung tempat pembentukan sperma Mingyu itu. Wonwoo memberi pijatan kecil seraya mengerling ke arah Mingyu, sontak itu membuat Mingyu menggeram. Ini sangat enak.

Wonwoo masih bermain remasan, lalu sebelah tangannya membuka kancing celana Mingyu, menarik resletingnya turun. Ia membuka dan menariknya turun sebatas lutut, Mingyu ikut membantu Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memerhatikan apa yang terlihat di depan matanya, tegas, kuat, besar dan gagah. Urat-urat kecil mengelilingi batangnya. _Twinsball_ yang membengkak dan batang yang mengeras, serta ujung yang mengeluarkan sedikit precum. Wonwoo menelan liurnya. Hanya dengan melihat ini saja Wonwoo sudah bereaksi. Wonwoo membayangkan jika benda ini masuk ke dalamnya, apa yang akan terjadi. Wonwoo sangat penasaran. Tapi untuk sekarang, ia hanya perlu membuat Mingyu merasakan pelepasan juga.

Wonwoo melakukan apapun yang ia tahu. Menjilat, mengulum, menggigit, menggesekkan lidah dan bibirnya. Ia juga mencoba bermain tamparan dengan milik Mingyu. Wonwoo merasa sangat puas saat Mingyu menarik kepalanya maju mundur, menyodoknya dengan kasar, lalu geraman dan lolongan kenikmatan mengalir dari mulut Mingyu. Sungguh Wonwoo menyukainya. Ia senang dengan kenyataan Mingyu menikmati apa yang ia lakukan pada tubuh Mingyu. Sampai akhirnya Mingyu menggeram dengan suara terdalamnya, memuntahkan cairan putihnya dengan sangat banyak hingga tak tertampung mulut kecil Wonwoo, membuatnya tersedak. Cairan itu juga merembes dari sudut bibir Wonwoo, sampai akhirnya dibersihkan oleh Mingyu dengan lidah panjangnya.

Baik Mingyu maupun Wonwoo sama-sama merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak tergambarkan. Mereka saling membantu, saling membutuhkan, saling menguatkan.

Mingyu berbaring dan menarik Wonwoo ke dalam dekapannya. Keduanya berpelukan sampai akhirnya tertidur. Sebelumnya kedua lelaki ini sudah bersumpah dan berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan satu sama lain lagi.

Terutama untuk Mingyu, kehilangan Wonwoo beberpa bulan yang lalu menggoreskan luka yang amat dalam. Benar-benar mengguncang dunianya. Meremukkan hati dan memusnahkan setengah jiwanya. Mingyu tidak akan pernah mau kehilangan Wonwoo lagi, bahkan jika nyawanya adalah taruhannya. Terlebih setelah tahu bagaimana kondisi Wonwoo yang memprihatinkan saat berjauhan dengannya. Ternyata kekasih hatinya itu juga merasakan kehancuran yang sama. Ikut merasakan keruntuhan dunia dan harapan yang pupus. Keduanya sama-sama pernah kehilangan, dan sekarang mereka sama-sama akan menggantikan segala yang telah hilang itu.

Karena suatu hubungan itu adalah timbal balik, ketika kamu selalu menerima maka kamu juga harus rela untuk memberi.

~ THE END ~

Yeay, happy ending kan? Seneng ga? Harus seneng yah.

Di chapter ini aku tidak terlalu banyak bermain kiasan dan perumpamaan. Intinya yang ingin disampaikan adalah saat kehilangan seseorang, yang menderita bukan hanya kita, tetapi juga orang lain. Ketika dalam sebuah hubungan, terapkanlah konsep memberi dan menerima yang seimbang. Jangan hanya memberi saja karena orang yang terbiasa kita beri akan keenakan dan beranggapan semua akan tetap sama meski ia berbuat kecurangan. Lalu jangan menjadi penerima saja, karena tanpa kita sadari orang memberi ada batasan kesabarannya, jika ia berhenti memberi karena kita yang hanya tau menerima, maka ia berhak untuk pergi. Jangan sampai menyesal di akhir. Beruntung Mingyu memiliki orang seperti Wonwoo yang masih mau memperbaiki semuanya, jika tidak?

Thanks buat kalian yang selalu dan masih menunggu fanfic abal-abal ini. Aku tahu sangat banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini. Karena itu saran dan kritik kalian sangat membantu. Biasakanah memberi dan menerima, dengan sebuah review mungkin?

Baca juga fanfic ku yang lain yah, ah dan jugabaca dan follow fanfic dari author-author 17 FOSTER.

Terima Kasih :*

NichanJung


End file.
